


Various Storms & Saints

by Project_Icarus



Series: Long & Lost [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project_Icarus/pseuds/Project_Icarus
Summary: Your name came up in conversation sometimes.Snippets of conversations the characters had about you during the story of Ship to Wreck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After Vilcabamba, when you are dropped off at the airport in Peru.

“Good luck with everything, guys,” (Y/N) said, turning to enter the airport.

“Hey, I’ll come see you off,” Sam said, following after her.

Nate waited outside for his brother, scuffing his shoes idly in the dirt. Quicker than expected, Sam appeared again.

“So, how did it go?” Nate said, “Was she upset?” he fell into step with Sam as he lit a cigarette. They walked through the parking lot towards Sully’s car.

“Eh, she was a bit broken up about it, but can you blame her? I’m a stud,” Sam said, quirking an eyebrow goofily.

Nate snorted a laugh, “You’re heartless,” he said, shaking his head.

“I am not. I like her, all right, but she’s kind of young,”

“She’s older than me,”

“Well thank god, ‘cause you’re such a kid,”

“So are you gonna see her again?”

Sam shrugged, “Oh, I dunno. I hope so, I guess. I mean, she’s pretty cool,” he smirked, “last night was _nice_ , if you know what I mean,”

“Oh, I know. I think the whole motel knows,”

Sam cackled to himself, “Don’t worry, little brother. One day you too will be able to please a woman,”

“Oh my god, shut up,”

Sam whistled a jaunty tune as they arrived at the car.

“You boys ready to go?” Sully said from the driver’s seat. He was smoking a cigar, as usual.

Sam pushed past Nate and hopped into the passenger side.

“You done breaking that poor girl’s heart?” Sully asked as he started the car.

“You know how it is, Victor,”

Nate got into the backseat, kicking the back of his brother’s chair. He felt a little sorry for (Y/N), she seemed nice enough, and he knew better than anyone how much of a dick his brother could be sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the King Tut necklace heist.

“How is it my fault that she’s the softest thief in the business?”

Nate crossed his arms. “You could be nicer or something, you know she likes you,”

“I like her too but business is business,”

“I would really hate to see how you’d treat her if you didn’t like her,” Nate laughed.

Sam frowned. “Look, you don’t need to give me a hard time, all right? I already feel bad enough,”

“You should go and apologise. Just don’t do it now, she does not want to see you right now,” Nate got up and left the room.

Sam sat there alone for a while longer, smoking his cigarette and sulking. The look (Y/N) had given him when he came out of the warehouse in Cairo had hurt him in a way he had never been hurt before. He didn’t realise he cared enough to feel guilty for betraying her. And while he stood by the fact that she was far too trusting to be a professional thief, he still felt like he needed to make it up to her somehow. It wasn’t his fault that she was madly in love with him. He never said or did anything to make her think that he was in it for anything more than casual sex. Although, he supposed, maybe he should have turned her down that second time. Yeah, that was probably the right thing to do, hindsight being twenty-twenty and all that. But still, he would like to see the man strong enough to resist her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After going over the Joseph Burnes letter with Sam.

“We are back in business, little brother,” Sam said as he came bounding into the room. He smelled of sweat and sex and the funk made Nate wrinkle his nose.

“You know this place has running water, right?” he said in (mostly) exaggerated disgust.

“Huh?” Sam sniffed himself and just grinned wider, “This is what a man smells like, Nathan. Maybe one day-“

“Just get to the point, Sam,”

“Right, right, listen to this; (Y/N) knows a guy who she thinks can get us into that Panamanian prison,”

Nate blinked.

“Say something at least, this is great news!”

“I don’t know, Sam. This was supposed to be _our_ thing, you and me,” he avoided Sam’s eyes, “I mean, it was bad enough when you brought (Y/N) in in the first place, but I let that go cause of the whole Gamal thing- plus she’s not a total stranger like this ‘guy’ you’re talking about, and-”

“I get it, you’re not a fan. But come on, how long have we been chasing our tails here? And hey, (Y/N) is one of us now, all right?”

Nate nodded. “You know, you’ve sure changed your tune about her,”

“Well things _have_ changed. She’s my girlfriend now and-” he lit a cigarette, “I love her. So, we in agreement about her contacting the rich guy for us?”

“Hang on,” Nate raised his hand, “you love her?"

Sam’s eyes widened and for a moment Nate swore his brother actually _blushed_. “I uh- I guess I do, yeah,” he cleared his throat, “is that a problem for you?”

Nate smirked at Sam’s discomfort. “No, no, I just didn’t realise you were capable of such a complex emotion, that’s all,”

“All right, smartass,” Sam flicked Nate behind the ear as he stood up to leave, “so what should I tell her about the guy?”

“Who is it? I might need a bit more to go on than ‘some guy,’”

“Rafe Adler, she said his name was. He’s some rich kid whose parents are billionaires. (Y/N) has worked for him a few times before, she says he’s probably our best bet,"

Nate sighed. “Well, if you and (Y/N) both think that this is the way forward then sure, let’s do it. I don’t like it though, and I’m not gonna like it, all right?”

“Let’s hear you say that when we’re rolling in treasure!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During the first meeting with Rafe.

“Gentlemen, if you’ll excuse me for a moment, I’m going to powder my nose,” (Y/N) said, getting up from the table and heading to the restrooms.

Rafe stood up politely as she left, making Sam’s hackles rise. Sam swore Rafe was looking down his nose at him as he sat down again.

“So Sam, tell me, how did you and the lovely (Y/N) meet?”

Now that she wasn’t there, Sam could glare as fiercely as he wanted. “We met on the job, out in the field actually. In Vilcabamba, the lost Incan city,”

Rafe sneered at Sam’s tone. “Ah yes, and if I remember correctly you two ruined her reputation for a very long time,”

Nate opened his mouth to reply but Sam beat him to it.

“Hey, asshole-“

Rafe smirked, but held his hands up in defeat, “Samuel, Samuel, I’m sorry if I’ve caused offence, it wasn’t my intention. Let’s move on to happier things, how did you propose?”

“ _I told you this was a bad idea_ ,” Nate whispered, seemingly enjoying the whole thing far too much.

Sam paused for almost too long before clearing his throat. “That’s private, actually, if you catch my drift,” he said, throwing Rafe a wink for good measure before downing the rest of his drink.

Rafe’s expression started to turn sour, but before anything else could be said, (Y/N) returned to the table. Both Rafe and Sam stood up to welcome her back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Scotland, after Sam's death.

“I’m really worried about (Y/N),” Nate said, rubbing his hands together in the cold, “I don’t think she’s eating,”

Rafe put down the heavy book he was reading through and crossed his arms, “What do you want me to do about it?”

Nate shrugged, “I don’t know, but earlier I caught her standing out on the cliff again. You don’t think she’d-” he swallowed.

“She wouldn’t,” Rafe said sharply.

“I hope you’re right. It wouldn’t kill you to check in on her every once in a while, would it?”

Rafe’s eyes flashed in warning, “In case you haven’t noticed, I am the only one doing any real work around here. I don’t have time to babysit your brother’s girlfriend!”

“That’s what this is about, isn’t it? This is some weird way to get back at Sam. You didn’t like the fact that he was the real brains behind the operation, did you? Or the fact that he had the girl. What do you have? A cathedral in the middle of nowhere and several big piles of dirt,”

“I would be _very_ careful what I said next if I were you, Nathan,” Rafe said, his voice steely and low, like he was barely containing himself, “why don’t you go and cool off?”

Grunting, Nate stormed from the trailer, slamming the door shut behind him. Rafe sneered after him. Maybe he _would_ pay (Y/N) a visit, after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Rafe gets Sam out of prison.

“Rafe, you gotta tell me, how’s my brother?”

“He’s married, last I heard, to some journalist. He’s been out of the business for a while,”

“So he’s all right?”

“As far as I know, we haven’t really been in touch,” Rafe paused for a moment before continuing, “I’m not bringing him back in on this, Sam, do you understand?”

“Yes, you may have mentioned that once or twice,” _bastard_ , “Listen, I’m just thankful to be outta that hellhole. I’ve accepted your terms, all right?” _for now_.

“I’m glad we cleared that up,” Rafe said, pleasantly enough, his posture relaxing slightly in the driver’s seat.

Sam looked out of the window for a few moments, relief at the news of his brother washing over him as he steeled himself for the next question he wanted to ask, “What about (Y/N)?”

There was a beat before Rafe answered, “She’s married as well, I’m afraid,”

Sam’s heart plummeted. He swallowed, “To who?”

“Some rich antiquities dealer. They’ve got a couple of kids,”

“Is she… happy?”

“Yes, I believe so. You’re not thinking of contacting her, are you?”

“I… guess not,” he tried to hide the wounded expression on his face, “I wouldn’t want to intrude on a happy family, now would I?”

“I should think not,” Rafe nodded.

“What about Mido Gamal? Did she pay off her debt somehow?”

“He died about ten years ago, I think someone poisoned him,”

“How Egyptian,” Sam said, sighing.

He went into that damned prison a young man with all the world ahead of him. He had a beautiful girlfriend ( _fiancée_ , he remembered with a pang), his little brother by his side, and they were on the trail of the most legendary pirate treasure of all time. Now he was old, so old, and he had nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During the auction at the Rossi Estate.

“(Y/N), it’s great to see you, darlin’. You look gorgeous,”

Sam halted in taking off his tux jacket, “(Y/N) is here? H-how is she? Is she all right?” he said before he could help himself.

He heard Victor relay his questions, albeit in a more collected and civilized manner. He was _not_ ready for the sudden ache that filled him when he heard her voice for the first time in fifteen years. He caught himself in his longing when Nathan raised an eyebrow at him.

“You cool, Sam?”

“I’m fine, let’s keep going,”

It was surely a form of torture, knowing she was there, but not being able to talk to her, touch her. Maybe he would get to see her at some point during this little excursion, from a safe distance, far away. He wasn’t going to think about that right now though; he really needed to keep his focus here or this whole thing could go bust.

“She doesn’t know you’re alive, does she?” Nathan said lowly as they made their way through the cellars.

“You kidding? I’m not setting another warlord on her, Nathan,” _drop it drop it drop it_

“You didn’t mind setting him on me, though?”

“This is only your first warlord, you’ll get over it,” Sam shrugged, leading the way.

“But-“

“Look, you want me to go up there right now and drag her into this mess?”

“No,”

“Then can we not talk about her, please?”

“All right, all right. Sheesh,”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Rafe and Nadine fly back to Scotland from Italy.

“So who was that woman with Victor Sullivan? How do you know her?” Nadine said, sitting stiffly in the plush seat of Rafe’s private jet like she was incapable of lounging.

“Who, (Y/N)? She’s just an old acquaintance. Why?” Rafe had had entirely enough of this evening. He just wanted to get back to Scotland before those damn Drake brothers.

“I’m just wondering if she’s a threat,”

Rafe scoffed, “I don’t think we have much to fear from (Y/N) (L/N), she’s harmless,”

“You thought she might have been up to something earlier. What’s changed your mind?”

“I thought Sam might have got to her, but he seems to have left her out of it. It was just a coincidence that she was there tonight,”

“Wait,” Nadine’s eyes had a sharpness to them, “she knows Sam Drake?”

Rafe sighed, tired of the conversation already, “She did, a long time ago. She still thinks he’s dead,”

“Were they lovers?”

“And just what does that have to do with anything?”

“They were, weren’t they? Oh, I bet you hated that,” Nadine smirked.

Rafe’s hands clenched into fists around the armrests of his seat, “What are you trying to do here?”

“Nothing,” she smiled knowingly, “I just think I understand you a little better now, that’s all,”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the brothers escape from Scotland in Sully's plane.

“So guess who called me while you boys were pissing off Shoreline?”

Sam ran his fingers through his hair, _finally dry_ , before answering, “You got some hot little thing you haven’t told us about?”

Nathan laughed.

“Actually, it was (Y/N),” Victor said.

“Really? Why was she calling you?” Nathan asked from the passenger seat of the little prop plane.

“She wanted to talk to me about what happened at the auction. I think she knows something’s up,”

“Well, you didn’t tell her anything, did you?” Sam said, nearly snapping.

“Of course I didn’t,” Victor said, rolling his eyes, “what kind of con-man do you think I am?”

“A helluva good one,” Sam said in relief.

Nathan side-eyed Sam suspiciously, “You went and got yourself seen, didn’t you?”

“I did not. I’m a professional,”

He hoped she hadn’t seen him, anyway. He couldn’t imagine how that might have affected her, seeing her dead boyfriend again after fifteen years. He had seen her, though. She looked just as beautiful as he remembered, even after all this time. The guy standing next to her must have been her husband and Sam hoped he knew just what a lucky bastard he was.

Sam scowled, “Now can we talk about something else?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Sam and Nate are reunited after Nate learns the truth about how Sam got out of prison.

“Hey, I have a question,”

Sam paused, a little glad for the break. He wiped the sweat from his brow and looked at Nathan uneasily, “What is it?”

“If the whole Alcázar thing is bullshit, why didn’t you contact (Y/N)? I’m not saying you should have- god knows it’s got plenty dangerous even without some Panamanian drug lord on our asses,”

Sam blinked, “Why would I contact her? She’s married. It’s nice to know what you think of me, little brother,”

Nathan was looking at him oddly.

“What?”

“She’s not married,”

_“What?”_

“She’s not. I don’t even think she dates very much. Why the hell did you think she was married?”

Sam needed a cigarette. “Rafe told me that she was married and had kids!”

“And you believed him?”

“Well, everything he told me about you turned out to be true so I- why the hell would he lie about that?”

Nathan shrugged, “Maybe because he’s been trying to get into (Y/N)’s pants for the last fifteen years- thirteen, whatever,”

_“What?”_

“It’s true. I would have told you about it sooner if you didn’t tell me to shut up every time I mentioned her name,”

“Fucking bastard,” Sam growled, kicking a nearby rock, sending it flying.

“I’m sorry, man,” Nathan clapped Sam on the shoulder.

“Whatever, let’s keep moving,”

“Wait, I have another question,”

“What now?”

“You won’t disturb (Y/N)’s imaginary marriage but you _will_ drag me away from my real one?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aboard The Fancy, before Nate finds Sam and Rafe there.

“I fucked her, you know,”

“What?” Sam made to take a step forwards.

“You stay right where you are, Samuel. And keep your fucking hands up!” Rafe was totally mad. Henry Avery’s ship, The Fancy, was in flames around them but he seemed intent on having a conversation.

“What are you talking about, asshole?” Sam said through gritted teeth.

“Your precious little (Y/N). She came to me, you know? You were barely cold in the ground and she came to me,”

“You’re lying,”

“Oh, you wish I was, don’t you?” Rafe smirked, still pointing his gun between Sam’s eyes, “But I’m not. I fucked her good and _hard_ and she loved every second of it. I filled that need inside of her like no one else could, not even you, _Samuel Drake_ ,” he spat Sam’s name like it was poison in his mouth.

Sam swallowed, his jaw clenched so hard he could feel it throbbing.

“Nothing to say? How unlike you. Maybe you’d prefer to listen? Oh, the things I could tell you,” he sounded totally deranged. He was waving the gun around now, not really aiming at anything but ready to pull the trigger on less than a moment’s notice. He looked Sam dead in the eye, “She has such a tight little cunt, doesn’t she?”

Well, that did it.

Sam saw red.

He barrelled towards Rafe, catching him off guard. Sam grabbed Rafe’s wrist and pushed it upwards, aiming the gun towards the ceiling and away from his face. That didn’t stop Rafe from pulling the trigger, though, putting a bullet through the already unstable wood, and a smouldering beam crashed down between the two of them. Rafe staggered back, breathing heavily but unhurt. He looked down at Sam, lying prone under the heavy beam, and laughed quietly to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Sully's plane, after leaving Madagascar.

“So, Sam, anywhere I can take ya before getting started on this Brazil job?” Victor had a knowing glint in his eye.

Sam smiled softly, “I want to see (Y/N). Do you know where she lives?”

“We’re not really that close,” Victor said chuckling, “and I can’t call her because your brother destroyed my damn phone,”

“Goddamn,” Sam whistled, “so what do we do?”

“Well, she stays in Italy quite often, I think. We should be able to find someone who knows where she lives, don’t worry,”

“To Italy then, I guess, Victor. Thank you. I really mean that,” Sam said earnestly.

“Please, Sam, you’re making me blush,”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence for a while, and Sam looked down at the ocean, wondering what (Y/N) was doing right at that moment. Did she still think about him? How would she react to seeing him?

“You figured out what you’re going to say to her?” Victor said as if he were reading Sam’s thoughts.

“Honestly? I have no idea. I think I just need to see her. I’ll look at her and hopefully I’ll just _know_ what to say,”

“Do you have a plan for if she doesn’t uh- respond favourably?”

Sam sighed, “Well, then we go to Brazil, get shitfaced on cachaça, and find ourselves some pretty little senhorita’s,”

Victor laughed, “Amen to that,”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds his way to your Mediterranean villa.

“Scusa, Signora?” Sam approached the woman as she came down the steps from (Y/N)’s huge Italian villa.

She was fairly old, but tall and proud looking. Her hair was still luscious and black, despite her lined face. She looked at him expectantly.

“Uh- do you speak English?” he said lamely.

She nodded, “Sì, what can I help you with, American?”

“I’m looking for (Y/N) (L/N), is she here?”

She narrowed her eyes, “And what, may I ask, do you want with Signora (Y/N)?”

He sighed, “I need to tell her that I still love her,” he said simply.

Her stern face relaxed a little, and Sam swore there was a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “I’ve seen you before,” she said softly.

“You have?” his face creased in confusion.

“Come,” she said, beckoning him up the steps and into the house.

Once inside, Sam let out a low whistle, “This place is _fancy_ ,” he looked around at the various art pieces that decorated the foyer- sculptures and vases, paintings and wall hangings- and tried to imagine (Y/N) picking them out, and living amongst them. “Hey,” he realised, “I didn’t catch your name,”

She turned to face him, “My name is Aurora Romano, I am Signora (Y/N)’s housekeeper,”

Sam held out his hand, “It's a pleasure to meet you, I’m Sam Drake,”

She didn’t take his hand but her eyes had a misty look to them, “I know who you are,” she said, turning from him again, “wait here, please,” she disappeared up the grand staircase and behind a door.

He stood there awkwardly, looking down at his reflection in the marble floor. He didn’t want to get too near to anything for fear of breaking it. Just as he was really starting to get antsy, the door upstairs opened again and Aurora appeared. She floated down the stairs, a couple of pieces of paper clutched in her hand.

“This is you, yes?” she handed him a photograph, “This is from Signora (Y/N)’s safe, she doesn’t like to look at it but she couldn’t bear to throw it away,”

He looked down at the picture and instantly a lump arose in his throat. It was a polaroid, faded with age, of him and (Y/N). He was looking straight at the camera, a charming grin plastered on his face, and (Y/N) was next to him, her eyes closed as she kissed his cheek.

“She talks about you sometimes,” Aurora said sadly.

Sam looked up at her, “Do you know where I can find her?”

She handed him the other piece of paper, it looked to be some kind of schedule.

“This is her itinerary, with the address of the hotel she is staying in. Go, find her,”

Sam would never be able to thank her enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for this fic, thank you for reading <3


End file.
